


Working Relationships

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sort of sequel to MiracleDreamer's "A Number Worth Calling". Aka the morning after the call.





	Working Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiracleDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Number Worth Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686141) by [MiracleDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer). 



> This is sort of unbeta'd and the first fic I've written in a while so please have mercy if I made some mistakes.

Bryce sits in his office, face in his hands, feeling the blush still hot on his cheeks and all the way down his neck. He's thankful that Luke hasn't mentioned anything if he noticed how odd Bryce was being but it's not like he could help it with the way Ryan, OHM, looked at him. Bryce finally understands the meaning of being stripped naked by someone's gaze. 

Not to say he didn't like it... He adjusts in his seat, praying his erection wasn't obvious.... He very much liked it. Squeezing his eyes close, Bryce groans at his predicament. If Ryan keeps looking at him like that... 

A soft knock on his door makes him look up, and he swears his face must look like it's about to explode with how hot in now feels. 

"O-ohm-" 

"Ryan." Is the firm response reminding him of where they are.

Bryce clears his throat, straightening and trying to appear like the professional he should be. He is very thankful that he's sitting down and can hide the obvious bulge in his pants. "Of course. Ryan. Well..." he starts awkwardly, "how can I help you?"

The way Ryan shuts the door behind him, and the way he makes his way towards Bryce makes heat settle in his stomach, throat going dry as he tracks his movement, stopping when he's behind the desk beside him, eyes dark and heated and mouth curled into the smirk Bryce knows he probably had during their phone call last night.

Bryce shifts slightly in his seat, trying to better hide his lap under the desk from Ryan's gaze. "What..?"

"Just wanted to check on you," he says teasingly, "you seemed flushed," The hand Bryce raises to hide his red face is caught easily and lead to the back of Ryan's head to run through his hair as he leans down closer, their breaths mingling as Ryan's hazel eyes searches his. Whatever it is he obviously finds as his grin turns positively lecherous, "And I wanted to check if you sounded as good in person as you did on the phone, may I?"

Even as he asks it Ryan's hands have dropped to his hips, trailing to his belt and tugging. 

Bryce immediately understands what he means eyes going to Ryan's lips and mind already providing comments on how good it would feel. A small voice in his head is yelling how wrong this is but Bryce's hands fist in his hair and tugs him down with as he eagerly nods.

Swallowing nervously as Ryan moves to kneel in front of him, Bryce only has a moment to wonder if this was a good idea before he's distracted by a moan and Ryan tugging his pants open and down. The sight of his dick straining against his boxers, the tip of it already leaving a wet spot on the fabric causes Ryan to chuckle and Bryce frowns down at him, fingers tightening on brown strands of hair and tugging. 

"Sorry, sorry," he says not sounding apologetic at all as his breath fans against Bryce's erection and his own hands trail against Bryce's inner thighs. 

Bryce has no time to call him out on it as Ryan's tongue goes to the wet spot and easily finds his sensitive tip, playing with it even through the fabric. 

"Oh-Ohm!" Bryce groans, whimpering as he tries to spread his legs more only to be halted by his pants. 

Ryan easily realizes the problem and makes Bryce yelp as he practically tosses Bryce's shoes and then pants aside with a growl. A smug grin is plastered on Ryan’s face as he turns back to Bryce, shooting a deliberate glance at his boxers. 

He’s about to beg for Ryan to take them off too but apparently the man is a horrible tease as he tongues and sucks on his clothed cock, hands going up his thighs and then inside the fabric to grope his ass. Groaning, he tugs on Ryan’s hair, getting a breathy chuckle in response. With a bite to his hips Ryan finally pulls his boxers off, the cool air on his cock making Bryce whimper and blush in shame. 

“Oh Brycey,” Ryan moans gaining his attention and his blush brightens when he sees the lust darkened gaze directed him, or specifically at his face and then to his cock that was resting hard and leaking with precum against his shirt. He feels like the man is about to devour him, and in a way Bryce guesses he was. 

 

Before he can respond, Ryan’s hands are on his hips and pulling him closer, and then bliss as Ryan finally finally takes him in his mouth, easily deep throating him like his mouth was made just for this. 

Bryce bites down on his bottom lip to hold in a loud moan as his legs go up around Ryan’s shoulder, his thighs now locking Ryan in place, although the man didn’t want to move anyway, bobbing his head and moving away only to give attention to the head of Bryce’s cock, eagerly licking on it and sucking on the precum leaking out. 

A large calloused hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it hard and fast as Ryan continues to toy with it’s head, alternating between sucking on it and licking the slit. 

It was all almost too much especially when Ryan’s other hand gropes his ass for a second before a finger circles his entrance. Bryce’s eyes widened, catching Ryan’s own hazel gaze and seeing nothing but lust and amusement. 

Bryce has just enough time to clamp his hands over his mouth before he could let out a yell as Ryan squeezes a finger through the tight entrance, at the same time swallowing Bryce’s cock again. He shudders in slight pain at the intrusion, as it’s been a while and his toes curl at the mix of pain and pleasure as Ryan moans around his cock, the single digit moving around the tight passage searching. 

And then Bryce was whimpering in pleasure as Ryan found what he was looking for, the finger now rubbing against Bryce’s prostate as he continued to bob his mouth on Bryce’s cock. 

‘So good….’ Bryce thinks as he starts to pant, hands still over his mouth as he feels himself getting close. 

And then suddenly it’s all gone, Ryan pulling his finger out and moving his mouth to Bryce’s thigh. 

“That’s not the deal, Brycey..” he pants out, biting into the thigh by him causing Bryce to squeak.

Shivering and trying to get his voice back, Bryce lets out a confused, “What?” Wanting nothing but for Ryan to go back to what he was doing, “Ohm..Ohm please.. I’m close…”

That brings a grin to Ryan’s lips as he sucks on the bite he had made on his thigh, “But you’re not doing your part of the deal, Brycey. I said I wanted to hear you,”

Bryce’s eyes widen at that and he stares at Ryan wondering if he’s serious. His head then whips to his closed office door. Closed, not locked. Anyone could have walked in if they heard anything. LUKE could have walked in. 

His head is shaking even as he turns back to Ryan. 

He’s certain the disappointed sigh was exaggerated and meant to frustrate him as it blew warm air against his twitching cock, Ryan rubbing his bearded cheek against his thigh as he seems to think to himself. Then with a shrug he grins, a hand going back to Bryce’s hip to keep him in place. 

“Guess I’ll have to make you then,” and then Bryce almost hurts himself as he bites down on his lip to keep from screaming, as Ryan goes back to his task with renewed fervor. 

It’s almost like Ryan hadn’t even been giving his all earlier as Bryce loses it under the man’s attention. Two fingers replace the one from earlier but the sting of the intrusion is only buried under pleasure as Ryan fucks him with the digits, easily finding his prostate again. He also works his mouth on Bryce’s cock, almost leisurely taking him deep in his throat and then off, tongue tracing against the underside and then rolling along the tip. 

Ryan holds his gaze, dark eyes focused on him as Bryce’s own glaze in pleasure. And then he’s stopping again just as Bryce felt himself getting close.

“Wh-..What…” but Ryan simply smiles back, littering his thigh with soft kisses, like he didn’t have his fingers buried in Bryce. He couldn’t stop the whine and then the moaned, “Please…”

Impatiently his hands bury themselves in Ryan’s hair tugging on the strands to pull him back to Bryce’s cock. 

Ryan chuckles probably knowing it’s his win, murmuring against his cock, “Good boy,”

And then Bryce is lost again to the hot mouth around him and the fingers fucking into him, this time throwing his head back not minding the noises pouring out of him, “Please, please… I need it…”

Ryan hums in agreement around his cock making him yell and tighten his hold, only for the other man to chuckle, and then press his fingers against his prostate. 

And then finally Bryce is coming down Ryan’s throat, sobbing as Ryan continues to suck his sensitive dick, and rub his prostate. He’s not even aware of the words that fall from his mouth as he loses himself to the pleasure. 

When he finally comes to, Ryan is still kneeling in front of him, once more kissing along his thigh, a soft smile on his face. 

“See? There was nothing to be worried about,” he says before standing up. 

His suit is a bit crumpled now but no more than Bryce’s probably and he blushes realizing they’re pretty clean because Ryan had swallowed down his cum… and probably enjoyed doing so. 

Bryce’s attention then turns to the tent in Ryan’s own pants and he scolds himself for being selfish. He shyly reaches for Ryan’s belt but his hands are stopped. 

“No need, Brycey,” he says, grin once again lecherous and eyes excited, “You can pay me back tomorrow,”

And Bryce is ashamed that that sends a thrill down his spine and makes his spent cock twitch, “Tomorrow…?”

Ryan steps closer and leans down to him, a hand groping his ass, “Yeah tomorrow. Because later tonight you’re going to get yourself ready, get yourself all open for me,” the words are punctuated with squeezes to his ass, as if Bryce could ever misinterpret it, “And when you come in tomorrow I’m going to bend you over this desk,” a knock on the desk, “and fuck you stupid,”

Bryce moans at that and almost wants to ask, probably beg, for it to happen now. But Ryan is moving away, pressing a kiss on his cheek and moving to the door. 

He’s left staring at the door even after the man has left, face flushed and eyes glazed. And then he yelps, realizing his bottom half is still naked and now he has to deal with these thoughts for the whole work day.

He almost wishes he can ask Luke if he can leave work early… but how would he even begin to explain this?

\-----

Phone in one hand and his dick in the other Luke opens his eyes as his door opens and shuts. He already knows who it is considering their call was still on going, the man on the other line excitedly sharing his experience.

“Enjoy yourself?” Ryan smirks, eyeing his dick, finally ending the call.

Luke scoffs and rolls his eyes, letting him come closer and then sit on his lap, “Like you didn’t?”

The answer is a shrug and then Ryan smirks, “He’s perfect. I can see why you wanted him,”

Luke grins, arm going around Ryan’s waist, “I told you. I’m glad we were right though. I was never really sure if he would be interested…”

“Still not over yet though…” he’s reminded, “I assume you’ll want to be there tomorrow? He seemed...open to an audience in last night’s call..but it still might be too much…”

“At least we’ll know,” Luke says and then he takes hold of Ryan’s face, pulling him down for a kiss, “Now get out of those pants. Bryce might believe you’re patient enough to wait til tomorrow but I know you’re a slut,”

Ryan laughs at that and eagerly strips.


End file.
